igrzyskasmiercifandomcom-20200214-history
Katniss Everdeen
Katniss Everdeen'' − główna bohaterka i narratorka trylogii ''Igrzyska Śmierci. Jest córką państwa Everdeen: aptekarki oraz nieżyjącego już górnika, a także starszą siostrą Primrose Everdeen. Po śmierci ojca przejęła na swe barki wyżywienie rodziny i nielegalnie polując, nauczyła się doskonale strzelać z łuku. Po tym, jak Primrose została wylosowana do udziału w 74. Głodowych Igrzyskach, Katniss zgłosiła się, by zająć jej miejsce. Podczas ich trwania dopuściła się nieświadomego aktu buntu przeciw Kapitolowi, co uczyniło ją symbolem Rebelii. Uczestniczyła także w III Ćwierćwieczu Poskromienia, z którego, podobnie jak piątka innych osób, wyszła bez szwanku. Biografia Wczesne życie Katniss urodziła się ósmego maja w ubogiej górniczej dzielnicy, Złożysku, w najbiedniejszym dystrykcie w państwie Panem, Dwunastce. Córka pani i pana Everdeen, kobiety prowadzącej maleńką aptekę i myśliwego. Kiedy Katniss miała cztery lata, urodziła się jej młodsza siostra, którą rodzice od nazwy kwiatu prymulki nazwali Primrose. Od dziecka wraz ze swoim ukochanym ojcem wybierała się do lasu na nielegalne polowania. Podczas tych wypraw, pan Everdeen zrobił dla niej łuk miniaturkę, nauczył strzelać, rozpoznawać rośliny i pływać. Kiedy mężczyzna zginął w wybuchu w kopalni, Katniss miała jedenaście lat i jako najstarsze dziecko w rodzinie odebrała pośmiertny order dla swego ojca. Nigdy nie otrząsnęła się po tej tragedii: nocami prześladowały ją wizje eksplodującej kopalni, z których budziła się, krzycząc, by uciekał. Po śmierci mężczyzny, dystrykt ofiarował niewielką kwotę pieniędzy dla rodziny dziewczyny, dając im miesiąc czasu na żałobę, by pani Everdeen mogła znaleźć pracę. Kobieta jednak zamknęła się w sobie i popadła w depresję, nie dbając o dzieci − wtedy to Katniss przejęła na siebie ciężar utrzymania przy życiu swojej rodziny. thumb|left|Katniss obok piekarni Mellarków.Na kilka tygodni przed dniem dwunastych urodzin Katniss, a tym samym pierwszym dniem, w którym miała ona możliwość wziąć astragale, głód dał się we znaki rodzinie Everdeen, gdyż skończyły się pieniądze. Dziewczyna grzebała w śmietnikach w poszukiwaniu resztek jedzenia. Początkowo starała się sprzedawać stare ubranka Prim, ale to nie przynosiło zysku. Doszła do piekarni, licząc, że znajdzie coś, co jeszcze da się zjeść. Pani Mellark przegoniła ją, a zrozpaczona Katniss oparła się o drzewo, wiedząc, że nie może wrócić do rodziny bez jedzenia. Widząc to, syn piekarki, Peeta, umyślnie przypalił dwa bochenki chleba i rzucił przypalone jedzenie Katniss. Napełniło to ją nową nadzieją i chęcią do życia. thumb|Katniss na polowaniu w dniu dożynek. Następnego dnia w szkole dziewczyna przyłapała Peetę na obserwowaniu jej i pośpiesznie spuściła wzrok, zauważając pierwszy mniszek w tym roku. Widok rośliny przypomniał Katniss o wyprawach do lasu z ojcem i od tamtej pory zaczęła udawać się samotnie na polowania w lesie. Z czasem zamieniła małą replikę łuku na normalną broń. Podczas jednej z takich wypraw dziewczyna spotkała czternastoletniego Gale'a, który nie dosłyszając jej imienia, nazwał ją Kotną. Katniss natknęła się na jego sidła, w których zwisał martwy królik i przyglądała się pułapce, przez co początkowo chłopak oskarżał ją o zamiar kradzieży zwierzęcia, lecz spotykając się częściej, stopniowo stawali się przyjaciółmi i partnerami do polowań. Umiejętności Katniss rosły: od Gale'a nauczyła się zastawiać wnyki i tym podobne pułapki, w zamian dała mu lekcję strzelania i podarowała jeden z łuków. Wszystkie zdobycze sprzedawała na czarnym rynku, Ćwieku. Na początku bała się tam chodzić, ale z czasem zrozumiała, że jest to konieczne, by utrzymać rodzinę przy życiu. By wyżywić swą rodzinę, Katniss, od ukończenia dwunastu lat, pobierała astragale, co sprawiło, że w dzień dożynek, w które wylosowano Prim, miała ich aż dwadzieścia. ''Igrzyska Śmierci thumb|Katniss podczas dożynek. Kiedy podczas dożynek poprzedzających 74. Igrzyska Głodowe zostaje wylosowana jej młodsza siostra Prim, Katniss, chcąc chronić swoją siostrę, zgłasza się zamiast niej na trybuta. W Pałacu Sprawiedliwości żegna się ze swoją rodziną i Gale'em. Jej jedyna przyjaciółka Magde Undersee daje jej swoją złotą broszkę z kosogłosem, jako pamiątkę na arenę i obiecuje jej, że będzie ją nosić i postara się wygrać. Podczas Parady Trybutów Katniss i Peeta przyćmiewają innych zawodników dzięki pelerynie, która zapala się sztucznym ogniem. Strój do tego stopnia zachwyca mieszkańców Kapitolu, że dostaje przydomek Dziewczyny igrającej z ogniem. Katniss wraz z Peetą na treningu starają się zająć znanymi sobie umiejętnościami, takimi jak konstruowanie pułapek (dla Katniss) czy kamuflażem (Peeta). Podczas pokazu przed organizatorami, Katniss, ogarnięta wściekłością za ignorowanie jej, wypuszcza strzałę która przebija jabłko w ustach pieczonej świni, dzięki czemu dostaje 11 punktów z 12 możliwych. thumb|166px|Katniss i Caesar W czasie wywiadu z Caesarem Flickermanem ubrana jest w suknię pokrytą klejnotami, która podczas obrotu wygląda, jakby się spalała. W trakcie prezentacji Peeta wyznaje, że jest w niej zakochany. Katniss początkowo się wścieka, myśląc, że zrobił z niej idiotkę na oczach ogólnokrajowej telewizji, jednak postanawia udawać zakochaną, by zapewnić sobie sponsorów. W ciągu trwania igrzysk, Katniss, nie zdążając zdobyć łuku z pod rogu obfitości, zabiera plecak (znajduje w nim: jodynę, noktowizor, śpiwór, linę, paczkę suszonych krakersów, paski wołowiny i drut), o który szarpie się zChłopak z Dystryktu 9 (74)chłopakiem z 9 dystryktu i ucieka do tegorocznej areny − lasu. Podczas rzezi ginie jedenastu z dwudziestu czterech trybutów. W ciągu dni oddala się od Rogu, choć jej ruchy są spowolnione z powodu braku wody. Prawie umiera z pragnienia, zanim znajduje stawik. thumb|left|Katniss uciekająca przed ogniem. Rano zostaje obudzona jest przez dym − organizatorzy podpalili część lasu. Przetrwała atak z poparzonymi dłońmi i łydką. Uciekając, znajdują ją zawodowcy, zaganiając na drzewo. Haymitch widząc jak męczy się wysłał jej maść na oparzenia, później rana się bardzo dobrze goiła. Kolejno próbują dostać się do niej bez skutków, aż w końcu postanawiają urządzić obóz. Katniss czuje się zdradzona po tym jak Peeta dołączył do sojuszu zawodowców, rzekomo pragnąc jej śmierci, a w istocie próbując za wszelką cenę chronić jej życie. Dzięki pomocy Rue Katniss zrzuca na grupę gniazdo os gończych. Zostaje parę razy ukąszona, przez co ma halucynacje − widzi świat jako rozmazaną plamę oraz wydaje jej że mrówki gryzą ją w oczy. Udaje jej się zdobyć łuk z rąk martwej Glimmer, zanim Peeta ratuje jej życie każąc jak najszybciej uciekać, przez co zostaje zraniony w nogę przez Cato. Przed zapadnięciem w śpiączkę, Katniss ukrywa się w jamie. Gdy po kilku dniach budzi się po halucynacjach od jadu os, tworzy z Rue sojusz. Planują wysadzić wszystkie zapasy żywności zawodowców, którzy założyli „osadę” wokół Rogu Obfitości. Katniss rozsadza zapasy zgromadzone przez nich, zostając ranna − traci słuch w lewym uchu. Kiedy Rue zostaje zamordowana przez jednego z zawodowców, Katniss, pragnąc uczcić pamięć i okazać szacunek zmarłej dziewczynce, oddaje jej hołd w postaci uwieńczenia jej ciała polnymi kwiatami. Trudna sytuacja głównej bohaterki z Peetą zmienia się, kiedy główny organizator zmienia zasady igrzysk − może wygrać para, o ile jest z tego dystryktu. thumb|left|Katniss odnajdująca Peetę przy rzece. Napełniona nadzieją dziewczyna udaje się na owocne poszukiwania Peety. Wiedząc, że zakażenie rany na nodze chłopaka to posocznica, marzy o tym by jej mentor wysłał jej w prezencie jedyne antidotum. Niestety, jest ono na tyle drogie dla trybutów, że tego typu podarunek wydaje się być niemożliwy. Zostaje zorganizowana „uczta” dla trybutów przy Rogu Obfitości, mająca na celu dostarczenie zawodnikom przedmiotów aktualnie im niezbędnych. Katniss zdaje sobie sprawę co się znajduje w przeznaczonym dla niej podarku, lecz Peeta, znając jej zamiary i wiedząc co ją tam czeka ze strony innych trybutów, zabrania dziewczynie pójścia na ucztę. Zrezygnowana Katniss obiecuje zostać, jednak gdy dostaje od Haymitcha fiolkę ze środkiem nasennym dodaje płyn do posiłku Peety, a sama wyrusza na ucztę. Zostaje zaatakowana przez Clove, która wyznała, że to jej sojusznicy zabili Rue. Usłyszawszy to, przyjaciel Rue z jej dystryktu, Thresh, zabija Clove, tym samym darując życie Katniss. Dziewczyna zdobywa lekarstwo dla Peety i ratuje mu życie. Gdy burza, w czasie której zginął Thresh, skończyła się, Katniss postanawia udać się na polowanie. Kiedy nie słyszy gwizdu chłopaka który ustalili, aby upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku, spanikowana przybiega do niego, widząc, że zebrał śmiertelne jagody − łykołaki, zabijające w ciągu minuty. Widząc ciało martwej Liszki, uświadamiają sobie, że zostali w finałowej trójce. Organizatorzy osuszają arenę, dając im do zrozumienia, by wyruszyli do jeziora przy Rogu. Czekając kilka godzin na Cato, zauważają go uciekającego przed zmiechami. Strzały Katniss odbijały się od niego, ponieważ miał na sobie pancerz. Peeta zostaje ranny w nogę, a następnie podduszany przez Cato. Kiedy zrzucają go w paszcze zmiechów, długo się broni. Po pewnym czasie Katniss postanawia zabić go z litości, nie z zemsty, nie mogąc znieść jego krzyków. Po usłyszeniu wystrzału oznajmującego śmierć Catona, następuje nagła zmiana zasad: zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. Katniss żałośnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że to był tylko podstęp. Postanawia wraz z Peetą popełnić samobójstwo, przekonana, że widzowie odbiorą to jako dowód ich miłości − bardzo się kochają i nie chcą wrócić bez siebie do domu. Organizatorzy powstrzymują ich w ostatniej chwili i ogłaszają zwycięzcami. W Kapitolu Katniss i Peeta są poddawani leczeniu. Po ostatecznych wywiadach i przyjęciach, wracając do Dystryktu Dwunastego, Katniss jest jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowana w swoich uczuciach do Peety. ''W Pierścieniu Ognia thumb|Katniss rozmawiająca z prezydentem Snowem.Katniss zamieszkuje w Wiosce Zwycięzców z Prim i matką. Po nocy spędzonej w lesie dowiaduje się, że w gabinecie czeka na nią prezydent Snow, który wyjaśnia jej, że podczas ostatnich igrzysk, kiedy próbowała popełnić samobójstwo z Peetą jedząc łykołaki, ''zapaliła iskrę, która w porę nieugaszona podpali całe Panem. Snow i dziewczyna odbywają długą rozmowę o tym, że jeśli nie przekona dystryktów, że chciała się zabić tylko z miłości, zamorduje wszystkich, których kocha. Katniss, przekonana, że rozpoczęła pożar, którego nie może kontrolować, próbuje udowodnić, że jest w Peecie szaleńczo zakochana i nie widzi poza nim świata. Kiedy ostatecznie wyruszają w obowiązkowe Tournee Zwycięzców, w którym mają za zadanie przemawiać w każdym dystrykcie, Peeta uzgadnia z Katniss, że poza byciem kochankami będą starali się być także przyjaciółmi. thumb|Katniss i Peeta podczas Tournee.Rozpoczynają od Dystryktu Jedenastego, w którym dziewczyna opowiada zebranym historię o Threshu i Rue. Po wystąpieniu mężczyzna gwiżdże melodie Rue i unosi trzy palce do góry, a zaraz po nim publika, by pokazać podziękowania dla Katniss. Zauważają to Strażnicy, którzy przepychają się przez tłum, wyciągają starca na scenę i na oczach wszystkich go zabijają. Katniss zauważyła tę scenę, ponieważ zapomniała zabrać kwiatów: jest przerażona i zaciągnięta do Pałacu Sprawiedliwości. Wycieczka kończy się w domu prezydenta, gdzie Katniss dzięki tańcu z Plutarchem poznaje zarysy tegorocznej areny. W pociągu dziewczyna cierpi na koszmary senne, więc Peeta staje się ich odstraszaczem, trzymając ją w ramionach. Po powrocie do Dwunastki zorganizowano dla nich przyjęcie w domu burmistrza. Przypadkowo wchodząc do gabinetu, Katniss zauważa na ekranie powstanie w Dystrykcie Ósmym. Postanawia porozmawiać o tym z Galem, który wyznaje jej miłość. Po odrzuceniu przez Katniss jego zalotów jest zły i rozczarowany. Omawiając plan ucieczki z Peetą, zauważają, jak Gale jest brutalnie bity przez nieznanego człowieka. Katniss zatrzymując strażnika, dostaje biczem w twarz. Kiedy Gale zostaje zabrany do domu Katniss, Pani Everdeen próbuje załagodzić mu ból, robiąc chłopakowi okłady. Katniss nadal jest rozdarta między nim, a Peetą. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nie może zostać w domu, wyrusza do lasu, gdzie spotyka dwie kobiety − Bonnie i Twill − uciekinierki z Ósemki, zmierzające do Dystryktu Trzynastego, ponieważ są przekonane, że funkcjonuje pod ziemią. Katniss po rozmowie i nauczeniu ich polować, wracając do granicy słyszy charakterysteczne brzęczenie − ogrodzenie jest pod napięciem. Postanawia wspiąć się na drzewo i skoczyć. Ląduje na lodzie, czując ból pięty i kości ogonowej. Wracając do domu zastaje dwóch strażników, którzy są zaskoczeni jej obecnością − byli przekonani, że została uwięziona po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia. Na poczekaniu wymyśla historyjkę o tym, jak Prim podała jej zły adres, przez co nie mogła znaleźć Damy. W dniu przymiarki sukien ślubnych prezydent Snow ogłosza, że z okazji III Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia zostały zmienione zasady Głodowych Igrzysk i zwycięzcy muszą wrócić na arenę. Katniss jest wstrząśnięta: chowa się w piwnicy jednego z domów obok, a gdy pierwszy szok przemija, postanawia odwiedzić Haymitcha, aby się napić i oznajmić mu, że za wszelką cenę ma uratować Peetę. thumb W dniu dożynek, Katniss, jako jedyny żyjący zwycięzca płci żeńskiej w Dwunastce, ponownie wciela się w rolę trybuta, a męskim zawodnikiem zostaje Haymitch, za którego zgłasza się Peeta. Podczas parady trybutów Katniss i Peeta mieli swoje ogniste kostiumy. Tym razem zostali upodobnieni do węgla. Mieli na sobie czarne stroje, które po przyciśnięciu przycisku wydawały się żarzyć. Johanna wspomina, że zazdrości im Cinny jako stylisty. W czasie treningu poznaje Wiress, Beetee'go, Cashmere z Glossem, oraz wymienia parę słów z Enobarią. Za indywidualny występ razem z Peetą dostaje 12 punktów. Katniss postanawia powiesić kukłę, którą nazywa nazwiskiem zeszłorocznego Głównego Organizatora, który zawisnął na rozkaz prezydenta − Seneca Crane. Podczas wywiadu atmosfera zmienia się: zwycięzcy karmią Kapitolińczyków słodkimi słówkami, starając się odwołać igrzyska. Katniss nosi suknię ślubną, którą miała miała włożyć w czasie ślubu z Peetą. Wirując, kreacja spala się, aż spod niej wyłania się całkiem inny, czarny projekt z plamkami po bokach przypominających skrzydła: Cinna przemienił ją w Kosogłosa. Tuż przed rozpoczęcie igrzysk, Katniss jest świadkiem jego brutalnego pobicia. thumb|left|Katniss na arenieArena okazuje się dżunglą, a jedynym sposobem dostania się do Rogu jest przepłynięcie krótkiego kawałka i dostanie się do ścieżki do niego prowadzącej. Katniss dociera do niej jako pierwsza. Podczas zabierania łuku dostrzega na nadgarstku Finnicka złotą bransoletkę, którą nosił Haymitch: zorientowała się, że mentor chce, aby miała go za sojusznika. Razem z Peetą i Mags zagłębiają się w dżunglę, szukając słodkiej wody. Katniss zauważając lśniącą powłokę, uświadamia sobie, że to pole siłowe. Zanim zdąża powstrzymać Peetę, ten zostaje przez nie odepchnięty. Katniss zaczyna panikować, gdy dochodzi do wniosku, że ten nie oddycha: z początku myśli, że Finnick chce go skrzywdzić, ale w końcu rozumie, że on go reanimuje. Mimo sprzecznych uczuć, naprawdę martwi się o Peetę, bojąc się, że może umrzeć. Katniss biorąc pierwszą wartę, dostrzega w oddali blask. Orientuje się, że to mgła powodująca poparzenie i pęcherze. W czasie ucieczki, Mags poświęca się i zostaje w segmencie, ponieważ Katniss nie miała siły ciągnąć poparzonego Peety. Na plaży spotykają Johannę Mason, Wiress i Beetee'go. Dzięki powtarzającej non stop Wiress tik tak, Katniss zdaję sobie sprawę, że arena to zegar − w określoną godzinę w segmentach pojawiają się niebezpieczeństwa. Przypomina sobie, jak Plutarch pokazał jej swój zegarek z kosogłosem − to była wskazówka dotycząca areny. Peeta postanawia sporządzić na piasku mapę areny. Śpiewająca Wiress służy im za kanarka, którzy górnicy w Dwunastce biorą ze sobą do kopalni − jeśli przestaje śpiewać, to znaczy, że zatruł się gazem i trzeba się natychmiast ewakuować. Gdy sojusz uświadamia sobie, że kobieta zamilkła, odwracając się, widzą jak Gloss'' ''podrzyna jej gardło tak, że wygląda jak krwistoczerwony uśmiech. Katniss reaguje jako pierwsza i zabija go. Niedługo później, za planem Beetee'go, idą do drzewa burzowego, który chce przenieść drut od rośliny do plaży, tak, by prąd poraził wszystko na swoje drodze. Zadaniem jej i Johanny jest przeniesienie zwoju drutu, ponieważ są najszybsze, jednak zostają zaatakowane przez Brutusa i Enobarię, którzy przecięli drut. Katniss zostaje uderzona przez Johannę i traci ostrość widzenia, czując ostry ból w ramieniu − wyciąga jej nadajnik. thumb|left|Sparaliżowana Katniss Katniss słyszy wołanie Finnicka, ale nie informuje go o miejscu swojego pobytu, ponieważ jest przekonana, że on i Johanna ich zdradzili. Wiedząc, że Beetee próbował wysadzić pole siłowe, owija drut wokół strzały i trafia do słabszego miejsca w polu w momencie, w którym piorun uderza drzewo, tym samym wysadzając arenę. Sparaliżowana zdaje sobie sprawę, że Kapitol nie pozwoli nikomu żyć. Budzi się w szpitalnym łóżku obok Beetee'go, biorąc strzykawkę i wyruszając na poszukiwania Peety, gotowa go zabić. Okazuje się, że Peetę przetrzymuje Kapitol, Plutarch jest rebeliantem i od początku planowali wyciągnąć ją z areny. Zwycięzcy z Trójki, Czwórki, Szóstki, Siódemki i Jedenastki wiedzieli o planie, natomiast oni zmierzają do Dystryktu Trzynastego. Katniss dowiaduje się, że jej rodzinny Dwunasty Dystrykt został zbombardowany przez Kapitol. Kosogłos thumb|left|Katniss oglądająca ruiny Dystryktu 12.Katniss zamieszkuje w podziemnym Dystrykcie Trzynastym, w którym bardzo pomocna jest dla niej obecność Gale'a. Doznała wielu uszczerbków na psychice, igrzyska ją wyniszczyły. Miesiąc po Ćwierćwieczu Poskromienia odwiedza ruiny zrównanej z ziemią Dwunastki, stwierdzając, że Jaskier jakoś przetrwał naloty bomb. Ukrywa kota w torbie myśliwskiej, a podczas zwiedzania domu w Wiosce Zwycięzców, zauważa białą różę zostawioną przez prezydenta Snowa i wie, że to znak. Całkowicie ignoruje obowiązujący harmonogram dnia i znajduje sobie kryjówki, by najczęściej w nich drzemać. Wkrótce Katniss zgadza się zostać Kosogłosem, twarzą rewolucji, stawiając Coin warunki − immunitet dla uwięzionych w Kapitolu zwycięzców, pozwolenie na zatrzymania kota, możliwość wspólnych polowań z Galem i zezwolenie na osobiste zabicie Snowa. Po czasie przeznaczonym na polowanie, odwiedza wraz z Galem Arsenał Broni Specjalnej. Po odebraniu łuku, który uaktywnia się tylko na dźwięk jej głosu, rusza do pomieszczenia, w której kręcić będzie swoją pierwszą propagitę. Po ustaleniu, że Katniss przemawia lepiej, gdy mówi to naturalnie, wyruszają do Dystryktu Ósmego, który zostaje zaatakowany przez Kapitol, co kończy się zniszczeniem szpitala pełnego ciężko rannych ludzi. Katniss nawołuje do zjednoczenia przeciwko Kapitolowi, wściekła za to bestialskie posunięcie. Grupa postanawia znów wysłać ją do walki, gdy będzie na siłach. Podczas wywiadu Peety w Kapitolu, Beetee'emu udaje się włamać do systemu emisji i wyemitować propagitę. Kiedy w studiu wybucha zamieszanie, Peecie udaje się wysłać zakodowaną wiadomość dla rebeliantów, która świadczy o nadchodzącym ataku na Dystrykt Trzynasty, przez co zostaje pobity na żywo. Katniss jest przerażona tym, jak Peeta został potraktowany. W dystrykcie rozlega się alarm wzywający się do ewakuowania w głąb do bunkrów. Jest jedną z pierwszych osób, które tam docierają − próbuje zachowywać się spokojnie, aby pokazać wzór Kosogłosa. Dziewczyna czeka na resztę rodziny. Kiedy przybywa tylko jej matka, zaczyna się martwić o Prim i Gale'a, którzy nadal jeszcze nie przybyli. Podejrzewa, że siostra poszła szukać swojego kota, Jaskra, a Gale w tym jej pomógł. W końcu jednak przychodzą, akurat w momencie, kiedy wrota do schronu miały być zamykane − blokuje je z Galem, by weszła. Po wybuchu bomb, Katniss zauważa, że na powierzchni jest więcej róż należących do Snowa. thumb|Katniss po bombardowaniu Trzynastki.Bohaterka ma przed kamerami wypowiedzieć krótką linijkę o tym, że jest cała i zdrowa oraz nadal jest gotowa walczyć z Kapitolem, jednak zamiast tego publicznie zaczyna płakać. Finnick tłumaczy ekipie filmowej, że ona wie, że to, co teraz wypowie, może być powodem dalszych tortur jej ukochanego. Z tego powodu kamerzyści pozwalają Katniss odpocząć. Następnego dnia dowiaduje się o grupie wysłanej do Kapitolu w celu uratowania Peety, wiedząc, że to pomoże dziewczynie zregenerować swoje siły. thumb|left|Katniss duszona przez PeetęPrezydent Coin wysyła do Kapitolu ekipę, która miała uratować przetrzymywanych zwycięzców Igrzysk. Misja zakończyła się sukcesem, a odbici triumfatorzy zostają wysłani do szpitala w Dystrykcie Trzynastym. Katniss zauważa w nim Peetę i, szczęśliwa, chce rzucić mu się w ramiona. Peeta jednak ogarnięty gwałtowną nienawiścią zaczyna ją dusić. Dziewczyna po próbie uduszenia dostaje pomoc medyczną. Zostaje jej wytłumaczone zachowanie Peety, czym jest przygnębiona. Operacja ratunkowa kończy się pomyślnie, a Peeta, przy spotkaniu z Katniss próbuje ją udusić, a ona traci przytomność. Kiedy dziewczyna się budzi, Plutarch i Beetee tłumaczą jej, że chłopaka torturowano, używając metody osaczenia, która polegała na odtwarzaniu momentów z Katniss, a następnie żądleniu przez Gończe osy, co sprawiało, że zaczął ją nienawidzić. Leczenie chłopaka przebiega dosyć powoli. Prim znalazła pomysł na odsaczanie, czyli pokazywaniu mu klipów z Katniss, a następnie (zamiast Gończych os) podawaniu leku uspokajającego. Zaczęła go również odwiedzać jego przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa, Delly Cartwright, aby pomóc w rehabilitacji. Kiedy odzyskuje siłę, Katniss postanawia wyruszyć do Dystryktu Drugiego, który nie został jeszcze zdobyty przez rebeliantów. Celem wyprawy jest zdobycie Orzecha, w którym produkuje wyposażenie militarne dla Kapitolu. Starają się wymyślić sposób, jak przejąć górę o nazwie Orzech, co da im kontrolę nad Dwójką. Gale sugeruje, by go wysadzić, co denerwuje Katniss, ponieważ uświadamia sobie, że Gale jest gotów zabić niewinnych ludzi dla rewolucji. Powoduje to lawinę, która zakrywa wyjścia z Orzecha. Ludzie znajdujący się w środku uciekają przez wyjście awaryjne. Podczas zaciętej walki, Katniss zostaje postrzelona w bok tułowia. Dziewczyna budzi się w szpitalu, gdzie przychodzi do niej Johanna. Podbiera Katniss morfalinę, a ta nie protestuje − wie, że ma u niej dług wdzięczności. Katniss chce wziąć udział w misji w Kapitolu, ale uniemożliwia to jej zły stan psychiczny, jak i fizyczny (odcięli jej śledzionę). Zgadza się jednak na operację, która pomoże jej w odzyskaniu sił. Od teraz pory musi brać udział w codziennych treningach, jeśli chce dostać się do Kapitolu, robi to razem z Johanną. Dziewczyny zaczynają się do siebie zbliżać, zostają przyjaciółkami − zaczęły dzielić ze sobą komorę. Ostatecznie, żeby być w Drużynie 451, muszą przejść test w polu walki, w którym należy przezwyciężyć swoje słabości. W przypadku Katniss jest to trudność w słuchaniu rozkazów, jednak pomyślnie zalicza test. Johanna go oblewa, gdyż ulica zostaje częściowo zalana wodą i wpada w szał. Na tym polegały jej tortury w Kapitolu − była wrzucana do wody i rażona prądem. Natychmiastowo trafia do szpitala − pogarsza się jej stan psychiczny. Katniss odwiedza ją tam i daje jej igły sosny, aby przypomnieć jej o domu, co Johannę bardzo wzrusza. Katniss wyrusza do Kapitolu, gdzie przydzielona zostaje razem z Finnickiem, Gale'em oraz innymi do Drużyny Gwiazd. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, do grupy trafia również Peeta − ten, który nadal zagraża życiu Katniss. Po wyruszeniu na kwartał, początkowo wszystko idzie pomyślnie, jednak kiedy Boggs staje na nieoznaczoną minę, wybucha bomba, która urywa mu nogi. Niezdolny do dalszego dowodzenia przekazuje holo dla Katniss, która od teraz jest dowódcą Drużyny. Jednak to nie koniec niespodzianek − z końca kwartału zaczyna wydobywać się czarna maź, która pokrywa okolicę w mroku. Wszyscy próbują przenieść Boggsa do najbliższego mieszkania, gdy nagle Peeta rzuca się na Katniss, aby zmiażdżyć jej czaszkę. Mitchell przybywa z odsieczą, waląc Peetę na ziemię, a ten odrzuca mężczyznę, powodując uruchomienie kolejnego kokona. Na Mitchella spada sieć z kolcami, która go zabija. W apartamencie Boggs przydziela holo dla Katniss i umiera, mówiąc, żeby nie wierzyła im, nie wracała z powrotem, zabiła Peetę i zrobiła to, po co przyszła. Jackson chwilowo nie zgadza się z tą decyzją, dowodzenie powinno przypadać jej, ale Katniss tłumaczy, że przybyła z sekretną misją od Coin, aby zabić Snowa (co właściwie nie było prawdą, ale musiała znaleźć wymówkę). Kiedy maź przestaje się rozprzestrzeniać, wszyscy przenoszą się do apartamentu parę przecznic stąd. Będąc w mieszkaniu, telewizor włącza się, aby poinformować wszystkich o śmierci Katniss, Finnicka, Gale'a, Boggsa, Peety i Cressidy. Drużyna postanawia w końcu opuścić mieszkanie. Próbują wymyślić, którędy mogliby dostać się do centrum Kapitolu i wreszcie dochodzą do wniosku, że jedynym wyjściem są ścieki podziemne. Na miejscu Pollux służy jako przewodnik, gdyż kiedyś pracował w ściekach. Znajduje małą izbę, w której wszyscy kładą się spać. Kiedy Katniss budzi się, słyszy jak ktoś nawołuje jej imię. Dowiaduje się, że Snow prawdopodobnie wysłał już zmiechy, które chcą ją zabić. Grupa musi przedrzeć się przez wiele nieoznaczonych kokonów. Najpierw umiera Messalla zabity przez laser, który topi jego ciało. Aby zatrzymać goniące potwory, Jackson i Leeg 1 poświęcają się i umierają w mięsogryzarce. Na końcu umierają Finnick, Homes i Castor − wszyscy zabici przez ludzkie jaszczury o białej skórze (zmiechy Snowa). Kiedy pozostali członkowie wdrapali się na górę poprzez drabinę, Katniss wypowiada do holo łykołak trzy razy i rzuca w stronę zmiechów, które wybucha. Katniss, Gale, Peeta, Cressida i Pollux nadal żyją i wydostają się na powierzchnię poprzez jedno z mieszkań. W nim spotykają kobietę, którą Katniss od razu zabija, sądząc, że chciała krzyczeć. Okazało się jednak, że w środku nikogo oprócz tej kobiety nie było, więc Katniss zaczęła obwiniać się o jeszcze jedną zbrodnię. Wreszcie udaje im się dotrzeć do sklepu Tigris, przyjaciółki Cressidy, która pozwala im zostać w jej ukrytej piwnicy. Po paru dniach tam spędzonych ekipa wykorzystuje sytuację ewakuowania mieszkańców Kapitolu z ich strefy mieszkalnej i wmiesza się w tłum w tutejszych strojach dla zamaskowania. Na przedzie idą Cressida i Pollux, później Katniss i Gale, a na końcu sam Peeta. Poruszając się coraz to dalej do centrum Kapitolu, zostaje aktywowany kokon, który odseparowuje Katniss od Gale'a. Dziewczyna widzi, jak chłopak zostaje wzięty przez Strażników Pokoju. Katniss przypomina sobie, że Gale oddał truciznę Peecie, więc nie będzie mógł popełnić samobójstwa w przypadku gdyby był torturowany. Katniss traci wszystkich swoich przyjaciół z pola widzenia, przez co musi zdać się teraz tylko i wyłącznie na siebie. thumb|left|Katniss obserwująca bomby z opóźnionym zapłonem.Ostatecznie trafia do centrum i widzi przed rezydencją Snowa zamknięty plac, na którym stoją kapitolińskie dzieci. Z nieba spadają wtedy spadochrony z bombami, zabijając je, pozostawiając jedynie wielką plamę krwi i resztki ciał. Przylatuje wtedy poduszkowiec z zespołem ratującym, w którego skład wchodzi Prim. Katniss zauważa ją i zaczyna wykrzykiwać jej imię. Prim zauważa ją i wypowiada imię siostry, co było ostatnim jej słowem. Po tym wydarzeniu Katniss czuje, jak ''płonie w bardzo dziwnym śnie. W końcu wraca do przytomności. Lekarze usunęli z jej ciała spaloną skórę i zastąpili nową. Jest kompletnie pogrążona psychicznie i nic nie potrafi wypowiedzieć. Dowiaduje się, że reszta grupy przeżyła − Gale jest w Dystrykcie Drugim, a Peeta nadal leży w szpitalu po oparzeniach. Kapitol wreszcie upada, a prezydent Coin obejmuje władzę nad Panem. Snow jest trzymany w więzieniu. Katniss wie, że jeśli go zabije, będzie kompletnie pusta. Kiedy zostaje wypuszczona ze szpitala, zamieszkuje w rezydencji Snowa. thumb|left|Katniss w różanym ogrodzie Snowa.Pewnego dnia, kiedy błąka się po domu natrafia na nieprzebytą wcześniej część domu. Widzi wejście, którego strzegą dwoje strażników. Nie chcą wpuścić Katniss, lecz zjawia się Paylor, która pozwala jej wejść. Katniss wchodzi do środka i widzi przed sobą ogród pełen białych róż. Zrywa jedną z nich i właśnie w tej chwili słyszy czyjś głos za plecami − bardzo znajomy. To skuty w kajdanki prezydent Snow, który jest tu przetrzymywany jako więzień. Wyjaśnia Katniss, że to nie on jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć siostry, tylko Coin − potraktowała go i Katniss jak głupców. Katniss nie do końca mu wierzy, ale dobrze wie, że w tym musi być ziarenko prawdy. Rozpoznała, że podwójna bomba w Kapitolu była podobna do tej skonstruowanej przez Gale'a i Beetee'ego. Ma to za złe chłopakowi, ale wierzy, że to nie jego wina − za wszystkim stoi Coin. Przed egzekucją, Coin zwołuje spotkanie pozostałych zwycięzców, aby zagłosowali nad zorganizowaniem ostatnich, 76. Igrzysk. Kiedy Katniss głosuje na tak, podając jako argument śmierć Prim, ostatnia decyzja należy do Haymitcha, który ją wspiera. Większość głosów jest pozytywna i Katniss widzi, że po całym cierpieniu tak naprawdę nic się nie zmieniło. Cała walka poszła na marne. thumb|leftPodczas egzekucji dla Katniss zostaje przydzielony łuk i jedna strzała. Początkowo celuje do Snowa, ale przypominając sobie, że Snow obiecywał mówienie prawdy, zmienia swój cel na Coin. Wypuszcza strzałę, zabijając ją. Cały tłum zaczyna wrzeć, a Katniss zostaje przetransportowana do jej dawnego pokoju w Centrum Treningowym, gdzie czeka na swoją śmierć. Ona jednak nie nadchodzi, a tygodnie wciąż mijają. Chce umrzeć, próbuje się zagłodzić na śmierć do momentu, kiedy Haymitch wchodzi do środka i mówi, że wracają do domu. Podczas lotu do Dwunastki, Plutarch tłumaczy, jak Snow został zabity w chaosie i jak komendant Paylor została wybrana na prezydenta. Katniss dowiaduje się o tym, jak doktor Aurelius zdiagnozował u niej nerwicę, dlatego została wysłana do domu, gdzie Haymitch będzie się nią opiekował. Katniss spędza miesiące samotnie w swoim domu. Jest pogrążona depresji po stracie Prim. Jej matka została w Dystrykcie Czwartym − nie chciała przeżywać od nowa złych wspomnień. Śliska Sae codziennie do niej przychodzi, aby przyrządzić jej posiłek. Wreszcie, po wielu miesiącach, widzi Peetę, jak zasadza prymulki za domem. Katniss bierze się w garść, myje, zakłada nowe ubrania i wypędza okropny zapach róż z domu. Powraca w końcu do życia. Zaczyna pisać książkę, układając wszystkie wspomnienia tych, którzy umarli. Peeta i Haymitch jej w tym pomagają. Postanawia wrócić do polowań, a Peeta zaczyna znowu piec. W Dwunastce zaczyna odradzać się życie, ludzie zaczynają wracać do dawnych domów, niestety wśród nich brakuje Gale'a. Po wielu latach Katniss wychodzi za Peetę. Ślady niekończących się Głodowych Igrzysk, które zapoczątkowali stawiając opór terrorowi Kapitolu, zostawiły trwały ślad na ich psychice w postaci koszmarów sennych i (u Peety) atakami spowodowanymi torturami Kapitolu. Po długoletnich namowach Peety, Katniss zostaje matką dwójki dzieci: chłopca i dziewczynki. Igrzyska na zawsze się skończyły, ale już zawsze zostaną w sercach trybutów, rzucając krwawy cień na ludzką historię. Epilog thumb|Katniss z córkąPo piętnastu latach, Katniss i Peeta zostają rodzicami dwójki dzieci − dziewczynki oraz chłopca. Katniss widzi za oknem, jak bawią się na zbiorowym cmenatrzystku, jakim jest Łąka i obiecuje sobie, że kiedyś opowie im o swoich przeżyciach. Aby odpędzić złe myśli, sporządza listę dobrych uczynków, których była świadkiem. Jest to zabawa, która wciąż jej pomaga, choć z biegiem lat staje się nieco nużąca. Relacje Rodzina thumb|left|Katniss i Prim podczas dożynek Katniss kochała swoją rodzinę i po śmierci ojca próbowała ją chronić z całych swoich sił. To właśnie dzięki jego naukom przetrwała. Była bardzo podobna do ojca, którego śmierć bardzo przeżywała. To on nauczył ją polować i strzelać z łuku, a także wrodził w niej miłość do muzyki. Katniss była także bardzo zżyta ze swoją siostrą − Prim. To za nią zgłosiła się na Głodowe Igrzyska, po czym widać jak wielką miłością ją darzyła. Chciała ją chronić. Całe jej wysiłki zostały jednak zniweczone śmiercią siostry. Kochała również swoją matkę, która nie mogła się otrząsnąć po śmierci męża. Zastąpiła ją w obowiązkach głowy rodziny. Śmierć Prim była dla niej ciosem − nagle wszystkie poświęcenia przestały mieć jakikolwiek sens, więc próbowała nawet popełnić samobójstwo. Koszmar zabijanej siostry nigdy jej nie opuścił. Wiedziała jednak, że Prim byłaby silniejsza od niej i nie załamałaby się. [[Gale Hawthorne|'Gale Hawthorne']] Gale był najlepszym przyjacielem Katniss, a także partnerem polowań. Poznała go podczas jednej z wypraw do lasu. To jemu Katniss mogła się zwierzać w trudnych chwilach − pomagali sobie nawzajem. Był jej doradcą, protektorem, przyjacielem.thumb|left|Katniss czuwająca przy Gale'u.Gdy Gale był karany, Katniss rzuciła się mu pomóc. Przez pewien czas myślała, że to co do niego czuje, to miłość. Ich przyjaźń psuła się z każdą kolejną częścią, odkąd Katniss poznała Peetę i razem na arenie udawali zakochanych. Gale był wściekły brakiem stałości uczuciowej Katniss. Nie mógł jednak nienawidzić Peety za jego miłość, koncentrował więc swą złość na Katniss, która nie umiała wybrać. W kontaktach z nią zawsze był odważny − wprost wyznał jej miłość, ale wbrew jego oczekiwaniom nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Swą frustrację przekształcił w pracę. Praca zaś służyła oporowi wobec Kapitolu. Opór wkrótce przekształcił się w bunt. Gale stał się bezwzględny i okrutny. Pozbawiony litości, pragnął w zemście odpłacić za wszystko Kapitolowi. Katniss przestała być jego przyjaciółką, a stała się swego rodzaju narzędziem w obaleniu znienawidzonego wroga. Tak długo jak była symbolem oporu, tak długo o nią dbał. Podczas pobytu w Trzynastce skonstruował wraz z Beetee'm bomby z opóźnionym zapłonem, które później rebelianci wykorzystali w zabijaniu dzieci. Prawdopodobnie to przez jego wynalazek zginęła Prim, ale nie czuł się jednak odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć. Po zakończeniu wojny przestał interesować się losem Katniss, dostał pracę w innym dystrykcie, w którym często występował w telewizji. Sama Katniss przestała uważać go za przyjaciela − była zawiedziona karykaturą ich przyjaźni. Odrzuciła Gale'a z powodu jego nienawiści i braku odpowiedzialności. Nie była w stanie rozmawiać z człowiekiem, który w sposób pośredni przyczynił się do śmierci jej siostry. 'Peeta Mellark' thumb|left|Perła od Peety. Peeta poznał Katniss dzięki ojcu. Zakochał się w niej już w we wczesnym wieku, jednakże nigdy nie odważył się jej tego wyznać przed igrzyskami, był nieśmiały. Obserwował ją każdego dnia w szkole, ale gdy ich spojrzenia się spotykały, odwracał wzrok. Nigdy przed igrzyskami z nią jednak nie rozmawiał, a w czasie przerw w szkole komunikował się zawsze z chłopcami, ją ignorując − ona także nie zaprzątała sobie nim głowy. Peeta wkrótce zaczął obserwować inne dziewczyny, ale żadna nie zrobiła na nim tak ogromnego wrażenia jak Katniss. Starannie ukrywał swoje zauroczenie, jednakże nigdy o niej nie zapomniał. Gdy ojciec Katniss zginął w wypadku w kopalni, a ona i jej rodzina głodowała, pomógł im. Zauważył ją gdy błąkała się obok sklepu w poszukiwaniu odpadków z kosza. Celowo przypalił chleb w piekarni, gdzie pracował, aby móc rzucić go głodującej Katniss, choć wiedział, iż spotka go za to kara ze strony matki. Katniss od tego momentu zawsze uznawała go za osobę o dobrym i życzliwym sercu − zawdzięczała mu życie. Dzięki jego czynowi odzyskała wiarę w swoje możliwości i stała się głównym żywicielem swej rodziny − zaczęła polować.Z początku Katniss uważała się tylko za dłużniczkę Peety. Uważała, że jego czyn wynika z wrodzonej życzliwości, a nie skrywanej miłości. Pomimo działań Peety nie uważała go za kolegę, ani nawet przyjaciela, myślała o nim jako o wierzycielu. Postanowiła sobie, że kiedyś spłaci dług wobec „chłopca z chlebem”. Po wylosowaniu go w dożynkach miała tylko nadzieję, że zabije go ktoś inny, niż ona. Wkrótce, jako że pochodzili z tego samego dystryktu, zaczęła mówić o nim jako o sojuszniku. Gdy Peeta przyłączył się do zawodowców podczas igrzysk, znienawidziła go. Nie wiedziała, że w ten sposób chce ją chronić, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba. Postanowiła zabić jego i innych (zrzuciła na nich gniazdo os gończych). Potem jednak dostrzegła intencje Peety, gdy walczył z Cato, aby umożliwić jej ucieczkę − nie wiedziała co myśleć o chłopaku, nie rozumiała co nim kieruje. Instynkt, oraz samolubne emocje sprawiły, iż pomyślała o nim dopiero po ogłoszeniu poprawki w regulaminie igrzysk o dwóch zwycięzcach. Znalazła go rannego nad rzeką, przetransportowała do jaskini i chroniła. Podała mu środek usypiający, aby móc pójść na ucztę w celu zdobycia lekarstwa. Ryzykowała życiem, aby spłacić dług. W końcu za namową Haymitcha zaczęła udawać miłość do Peety. On sam nie wiedział o tym, a jego emocje i uczucia była jak najbardziej naturalne (później czuł się przez to oszukany). thumb|Peeta i Katniss wyświetlani w całym Panem podczas TourneeNie wierzyła w jego miłość. Po śmierci Cato była gotowa zabić Peetę, aby tylko wyrwać się z areny, jednak podczas ich udawanej miłości zaczęła darzyć go silnym uczuciem, choć próbowała to przed samą sobą ukryć. To właśnie ono powstrzymało ją przed zamordowaniem Peety. Nie wiedziała jednak co popychało ją do zainicjowania wspólnego samobójstwa. Po powrocie do Dystryktu Dwunastego, Peeta ponownie stał jej się obojętny. thumb|left|Naszyjnik od PeetyUznała, że ocalając go na arenie spłaciła dług, ale wkrótce jednak ponownie zbliżyła się do niego. Peeta był jej obrońcą przed sennymi koszmarami (zasypiała w jego ramionach), dawał poczucie bezpieczeństwa, imponował życzliwością, dobrocią i charyzmą. Stawał się jej przyjacielem, a z czasem nawet kimś więcej. Uwierzyła w prawdziwą miłość Peety, ale nie chciała wybierać między nim, a Gale'm. Podczas Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia była gotowa oddać życie, byle Peeta wygrał i mógł wrócić do Dwunastki i ułożyć sobie tam życie. Gdy został porażony na arenie przez pole siłowe, co spowodowało chwilowe zatrzymanie serca, wręcz umierała z cierpienia. Jej uczucie względem chłopca się pogłębiło. Na plaży wyznała, że go potrzebuje i nie wyobraża sobie jego utraty. Pocałowała go wtedy pierwszy raz z własnej nie przymuszonej woli. Bardzo przeżywała porwanie Peety przez Kapitol. Kolejne tortury chłopaka doprowadzały ją do szaleństwa. Obawiała się, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy (gdy poznała plan Kapitolu, załamała się zupełnie tak jak Finnick po porwaniu Annie). Wróg zmodyfikował jego pamięć za pomocą jadu gończych os. Po uratowaniu Peety zorientowała się, że Kapitol zmienił jego stosunek do niej − stała się dla niego najgorszym wrogiem. Próbował nawet ją zabić w porywach wściekłości, przestał idealizować jej postać. Dawał jej do zrozumienia, że jest egoistką i wstrętnym materialistą. Obwiniał ją za śmierć bliskich, uważał, że nigdy go nie kochała, a tylko zależało jej na własnych korzyściach. Pomimo tego nie przestała darzyć go uczuciem i dążyła do jego uzdrowienia. Dużo opowiadała mu o przeszłości i jego czynach. W czasie decydującej bitwy o Kapitol nie pozwoliła go skrzywdzić rebeliantom. Nie wydała również zgody na noszenie przez niego trucizny, która mogła posłużyć mu do „wspaniałomyślnego” samobójstwa. W trakcie przedzierania się podziemiami Kapitolu pocałunkiem zdołała zatrzymać jego autodestrukcyjne zachowanie. Wiele myślała, czy śmierć nie przyniosłaby mu ukojenia, ale ostatecznie odrzuciła tę myśl. Postanowiła nadal go ochraniać. Kapitolowi nie udało się całkiem uśmiercić jego uczucia. Powoli odzyskiwał wspomnienia i dobry charakter. Jego miłość do Katniss odrodziła się. W decydującym momencie ocalił jej życie, powstrzymując od samobójstwa. Wtedy zrozumiała, że czuje do niego to samo, co on do niej. Otoczył ją ciepłem i miłością po śmierci Prim. Zbliżyli się do siebie jak nigdy przedtem. thumb|left|Rodzina Mellark na łąceKatniss w końcu wyznała mu miłość i wyszła za niego za mąż. W czasie małżeństwa, tak jak podczas igrzysk, Peeta pomagał odpędzić jej senne koszmary, kojąc je pocałunkami, a ona przetrwać powroty fałszywych wspomnień. Po namowach męża w końcu zgodziła się na dzieci. Urodziła najpierw dziewczynkę, a potem chłopca. 'Haymitch Abernathy Przez wiele czasu Katniss była na niego zła, jednak darzyła go miłością, taką jaką żywi się do rodziny i przyjaciół. Wiele mu zawdzięczała na arenie i poza nią. Haymitch zawsze traktował ją protekcjonalnie. To ona dostawała na igrzyskach wszystkie podarunki od sponsorów. Wiedział o miłości Peety do Katniss i starał się ich ocalić. Pomimo oczywistej faworyzacji Kosogłosa nie uważał jej za ideał. Ganił za obojętność wobec Peety, egoizm i samolubstwo. Próbował pozbawić wszystkich wad Katniss, których on sam nigdy nie był w stanie zrzucić. Uważał ją za swoje „odbicie” z przeszłości. Finnick Odair Finnick był jej przyjacielem, choć z początku Katniss nigdy by tak o nim nie powiedziała. On przeżywał to samo z Annie, co ona z Peetą, więc bardzo dobrze się rozumieli. Zawsze kierowały nim dobre intencje. Poświęcił życie, aby jego drużyna ocalała z pogoni zmiechów. Madge Undersee Madge była córką burmistrza i drugą z dwójki przyjaciół Katniss. Zwykle w szkole siadały obok siebie i to od niej Katniss dostała broszkę. Pomagała opatrzyć rany Gale'a. Ona i jej rodzina prawdopodobnie zginęli podczas bombardowania, a Katniss obwiniała się za jej śmierć. [[Rue|'''Rue]] thumb|Katiniss i Rue Katniss pokochała Rue jak siostrę i bardzo się o nią troszczyła. Uważała ją za inteligentną i bystrą, to dzięki roślinom, które znalazła, Katniss zeszły ukąszenia po osach gończych. Wzajemnie sobie pomagały, Katniss nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, żeby mogła ją zabić. Śmierć Rue ją poruszyła. Gdy umierała, zaśpiewała jej kołysankę, ozdobiła ciało kwiatami i obiecała, że postara się wygrać dla niej. 'Johanna Mason' Johanna po raz pierwszy przedstawiła się Katniss w windzie, rozbierając się do rosołu. Wywołało to u niej silną niechęć do Johanny. Podczas igrzysk przyprowadziła do Katniss Wiress i Beetee'go, wiedząc, że chciała mieć ich w sojuszu. Katniss była przekonana, że jedno zabije drugiego. Pod koniec igrzysk Johanna zaatakowała ją i wycięła jej lokalizator, przez co dziewczyna zaczęła ją nienawidzić, myśląc, że ona ją zdradziła. Gdy zrozumiała dlaczego to zrobiła, przestała ją traktować z niechęcią. W Dystrykcie Trzynastym zaczynają być przyjaciółkami. Katniss wiedząc, że ma u niej dług, zaczęła zostawiać jej morfalinę. Podczas pobytu w szpitalu ich relacje się ociepliły, a gdy Johanna wyszła ze szpitala, postanowiły zamieszkać we wspólnej komorze. Katniss wręczyła jej zawiniątko z igieł sosny, aby przypomnieć o rodzinnym dystrykcie. Zaczęły szkolić się razem, aby być częścią drużyny, która wyruszy do Kapitolu. W końcowych testach Johanna musiała zostać odesłana do szpitala, a przed wyjazdem wymusiła na Katniss obietnicę, że to właśnie ona zabije Snowa. Wygląd thumb|left Katniss ma długie, czarne (a w filmie: brązowe) włosy, z których zazwyczaj robi warkocz, oliwkową skórę, szare oczy i mały nos. Jest chuda, przed zwyciężeniem w swoim pierwszych igrzyskach niemal wychudzona przez niedożywienie z powodu biedoty swojego dystryktu. W książce został opisany jej niski wzrost: co najmniej połowa trybutów ją przewyższała. Przed igrzyskami miała mnóstwo drobnych zadrapań i skaleczeń, ale po zwyciężeniu usunięto jej wszystkie blizny. Katniss nosiła znoszone ubrania, skórzaną kurtkę ojca i myśliwskie buty z miękkiej skóry. Podczas dożynek miała na sobie niebieską sukienkę matki, a w czasie wywiadu suknię. Gdy się poruszała, zdawało się, że ta płonie. W'' Pierścieniu Ognia'' nosiła wiele sukni ze względu na Tournee Zwycięzców. Pierwszego dnia Cinna zaprojektował dla niej ciemne spodnie z ciepłego materiału, białą koszulę i tkany, zielony sweter, oraz wygodne, skórzane, dopasowane buty. Annie Cresta nosiła podczas swojego ślubu jej sukienkę z trasy. thumb Swoją suknię ślubną opisuje jako ciężką, z wieloma perełkami i rękawami do ziemi. W Ćwierćwieczu nosiła lekki kombinezon, pas który nie pozwalał utonąć i obuwie z gumowymi podeszwami. W Trzynastce chodziła w zwykłej szarej koszuli i spodniach, a także w schodzonych butach, których pierwszy właściciel krzywo stawiał stopy. Cinna zaprojektował mundur dla niej, który nosiła gdy wcielała się w rolę Kosogłosa − był pokryty pancerzem, miał kask, który przekształcał się w kaptur, specjalne wzmocnienie na sercu i rękawy sięgające do łokci. Broń ukryta była w butach i w pasku. Posiadał także specjalną kieszonkę na fiolkę z trucizną, którą mogła wyjąć zębami. Nie obcięli jej włosów tylko dlatego, że musiała być rozpoznawana jako Kosogłos. Charakter Katniss ma silny instynkt przetrwania z powodu swojej trudnej przeszłości. Jest nieco aspołeczna z powodu emocjonalnego napięcia na ciężkie życie. Choć może wydawać się chłodna, ma wrażliwą stronę którą pokazuje tylko przy rodzinie. Posiada naturalny instynkt macierzyński, co pokazuje podczas opieki nad Prim i Rue. Jest nieśmiała przed kamerami i najlepiej czuje się w samotności. Katniss ma w zwyczaju obgryzać paznokcie, kiedy jest zdenerwowana lub niespokojna i musi powstrzymywać się od tego gdy jest w towarzystwie. Po zwyciężeniu igrzysk nie mogła wymyślić dobrego powodu do zerwania z nałogiem. Jest bardzo silna, uparta i zdeterminowana. Najpierw reaguje, a później zadaje pytania. Zrobi wszystko by przetrwać. Ten niezależny charakter najbardziej pokazała w Dystrykcie Trzynastym, gdzie w dużej mierze robiła to, co chciała, ignorując rozpiskę dnia. Musiała poddać się dyscyplinie szkolenia wojskowego w celu udowodnienia, że może zostać dodana do walki, a jej niechęć do słuchania rozkazów była postrzegana jako największa słabość. Mimo że może być czasem egocentryczna, ma cechy szlachetne. Chroni tych, których kocha, choćby przyjmując bicz Romulusa na swoją twarz, byleby chronić Gale'a. Nie waha się bronić ludzi, nie toleruje okrucieństwa i nie pozwala m.in. na całkowite zabarykadowanie i wysadzenie Orzecha ani na strzelanie do górników. Gardzi Kapitolem i prezydentem Snowem. Przeciwstawia się mu, jak może: bierze udział w propagitach, broni bombardowanego szpitala, mimo oporów zgadza się zostać Kosogłosem. Zastanawia ją problematyka zabijania, ludzka żądza mordu i bezwzględność. Mimo, że tego nie pokazuje, w głębi serca żałuje tego, co zrobiła na arenie oraz na wojnie i ocenia swoje czyny bardzo surowo. Jej cechą jest też skromność − nie lubi chwalić się swoimi umiejętnościami − oraz „nieskalanie”, jak to określił Peeta: dziewczynę peszy prowokacyjne zachowanie i wylewne okazywanie uczuć. Wbrew pozorom i temu, że zmuszona była do brania udziału w Igrzyskach, ma dobre serce i, paradoksalnie, mnóstwo empatii. Okazała to m.in. wtedy, kiedy podzieliła się zapasami z Bonnie i Twill, uciekinierkami z Ósemki („W Pierścieniu ognia”), a także w Kapitolu, kiedy z bólem patrzyła na śmierć dziewczynki w cytrynowym płaszczyku. Jest gotowa do poświęceń: zastępuje siostrę na Igrzyskach, wyrusza po lekarstwo dla Peety, a nawet przerywa strzelaninę, jaka rozpętała się przy Orzechu. W przeciwieństwie do młodszej siostry, nie jest typem uzdrowiciela. Kiedyś uciekła z domu ze strachu, gdy Prim i Pani Everdeen zajmowały się umierającym człowiekiem. Miała problemy z wyleczeniem Peety, była delikatna i i wstydziła się jego nagości. Zamiast tego jest bardzo podobna do ojca, w dziedzinie łowiectwa i zbieractwa. Umiejętności thumb|left|Katniss podczas treningu przed IgrzyskamiKatniss potrafi łowić ryby, pływać, rozpoznawać trujące i jadalne rośliny, zastawiać pułapki i bezproblemowo rozpalać ogniska. Nauczyła się również rzucać oszczepem do blisko położonych odległości. Ma doświadczenie w posługiwaniu się nożem w celu wykończenia rannego, drapieżnego zwierzęcia. Ojciec przed śmiercią nauczył ją posługiwać się łukiem, co w późniejszych czasach opanowała do perfekcji. W Trzynastece przechodzi opóźnione szkolenie wojskowe, aby dostać się do Kapitolu i zyskuje umiejętność strzelania z pistoletu. Specjalnością Katniss jest wspinanie się po drzewach, co wykorzystuje w polowaniach i igrzyskach. Dodatkowo ma piękny głos, odziedziczony po ojcu. Potrafi, jak on, śpiewać tak, że milkną przy niej ptaki, choć nie robiła tego po śmierci taty. Dobytek thumb|left|Broszka w kształcie kosogłosaKatniss ma broszkę ze złota przedstawiającą kosogłosa ze strzałą w dziobie, którą dostała od najbliższej znajomej, Madge Undersee. Po wygraniu igrzysk ozdoba staje się symbolem buntu. Wielu obywateli Kapitolu uważają ją za modną, a podróbki noszą na pasku, jako, tak jak Katniss, broszkę, czy na zegarkach. Od Peety dostaje perłę i naszyjnik ze zdjęciami trzech najbliższych jej osób: Gale'a, jej mamy i Prim. W Kosogłosie perła staje się dla niej najbliższym przedmiotem. Dostaje również łuk i strzały od Beetee'go. Mają one właściwości mechaniczne i mogą być aktywowane tylko głosem panny Everdeen. Ofiary *Glimmer (74, przepiłowanie gałęzi z osami gończymi), *Trybutka z Czwartego Dystryktu (74, przepiłowanie gałęzi z osami gończymi), *Marvel (74, strzała w szyję, zadławienie się własną krwią, po tym jak rzucił w Rue oszczepem), *Cato (74, miłosierna strzała skrócająca cierpienie), *Gloss (75, strzała w serce po poderżnięciu gardła Wiress), *Zestrzelenie poduszkowców z załogą w środku (Kosogłos), *Kapitolinka (Kosogłos, wyjście z podziemi), *Kilku uchodźców (Kosogłos), *Alma Coin Ciekawostki *''Katniss to roślina z rodzaju Sagittaria, która po łacinie oznacza łucznika. *Jej ulubionym kolorem jest zielony. *Za swoje ulubione danie uznaje potrawkę z jagnięciny. *W chwilach zdenerwowania ściska ją w gardle, a oczy zachodzą jej łzami. *Nie może znieść widoku cierpienia. *Zabici przez nią trybuci byli zawodowcami. *Na wygranie igrzysk miała szansę 23-1. *Chociaż Katniss dobrze posługuje się nożem, pokazuje swoje umiejętności tylko Haymitchowi i Peecie w pociągu. *Katniss była poparzona we wszystkich trzech tomach. *W Dystrykcie Drugim postrzeloną ją, przez co straciła śledzionę (''Kosogłos). *Cierpi na zespół stresu pourazowego, co widoczne jest w filmie, gdy myślała, że strzeliła do Marvela, a nie do dzikiego indyka. *Była pierwszą ochotniczką w Dystrycie Dwunastym. *Jest jedyną żyjącą zwyciężczynią płci żeńskiej w swoim dystrykcie. *Jej pierwszy pocałunek skradł Peeta, gdy próbowała utrzymać go przy życiu. *W oryginale Gale nazwał ją Catnip (kocimiętką). *Katniss w Igrzyskach Śmierci wspomina, że chorowała na''' '''tularemię. *Katniss Everdeen doczekała się własnych figur woskowych − jednej w Nowym Jorku, drugą ma w Los Angeles, natomiast kolejna znajduje się w Londynie. Galeria *Galeria: Katniss Everdeen de:Katniss Everdeenes:Katniss Everdeenru:Китнисс Эвердинfr: Katniss Everdeenen:Katniss Everdeen Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Rebelianci Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Złożyska Kategoria:Trybut z 74. Igrzysk Głodowych Kategoria:Trybut z 75. Igrzysk Głodowych Kategoria:Zwycięzcy Kategoria:Drużyna Gwiazd Kategoria:Rodzina Everdeen Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Dystryktu Trzynastego Kategoria:Rodzina Mellark Kategoria:Postacie z "Igrzysk Śmierci" Kategoria:Postacie z "W Pierścieniu Ognia" Kategoria:Postacie z "Kosogłosa" Kategoria:Artykuły na medal Kategoria:Uczestnicy igrzysk Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Dystryktu Dwunastego Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Postacie z Epilogu